prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GPPC32
is the 32nd episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 567th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary ''Kimimaro, Minami's childhood friend returns to Noble Academy and has become a famous celebrity. However, he doesn't like the current Minami and blames Haruka as a bad influence and attempts to seperate them. '' Synopsis One day the girls are walking through the academy when they notice a bunch of confused students and security that has suddenly shown up. Minami's uneasy expression catches the girls concern and they watch as a white limo pulls up and out steps a young man. She isn't surprised to see him as he dashes up to her with a bouquet of flowers, voicing how happy he is to see her again. In the hallway Minami walks with him and his security while the others travel behind them- keeping distance to avoid being caught. They have no idea who he is, but a group of students nearby recognize him as Ijuin Kimimaro; Minami's childhood friend and a big celebrity right now. He is also her fiance; news that shocks the girls greatly. They go on to say that he's currently studying in England, but due to it being summer he's probably come by to visit. Despite seeing no harm in this, Kirara remarks on how troubled Minami appeared. In class, everyone is amazed by how much of a gentleman Kimimaro is when he pulls out Minami's seat. He alarms the teacher with a massive bouquet of shining red roses he left on the desk, but after Minami gently points out how unfitting they are for a classroom he apologizes and has them removed. The girls continue to spy on them and make various comments- such as how polite he is, and how he really loves Minami, although things still seem concerning. They are unable to observe for much longer, when they are forced to get to their own class after hearing the bell. When lunch arrives, the girls decide to eat outside and admire the beautiful garden they have been taking care of. But things quickly turn when a red carpet unravels in their direction and Kimimaro has a table set up for them, offering to prepare an even better lunch instead. Minami kindly asks that he takes it away though, because Haruka has taught her how special it is to eat on the same level with the flowers, so they didn't need a table. When Kimimaro expresses confusion, Haruka quickly introduces herself and apologizes for the effort he put into preparing this. He claims it's fine but he can't imagine why Minami would want to eat lunch on a blanket on the floor. Minami invites him to join them; but he gets distracted seeing a small injury on her hand. She explains that it happened while taking care of the garden, but it's nothing important. To calm him down, she demonstrates by licking the spot; but the shock causes him to momentarily lose consciousness. The girls watch as his security lead him away, causing Kirara to ask if he was always like this. She confirms that he tends to overly worry, but at the same time he's also a serious and hardworking young man, and he can be kind when he wants to be. With that she suggests they have lunch. As Kimimaro recovered in his limo, he wonders what made Minami change so much. It dons on him that it must be the girls; especially Haruka. Afterwards the girls practice their ballet when Haruka suddenly falls on top of Minami. She panics and apologizes, but she claims it to be nothing and they resume. Kimimaro observes from the window and expresses frustration, noting that before Minami had been very serious but now she finds amusement in falling over. He demands his security team do a full-scale investigation on Haruka at once and sits down to see what they have gotten later. He watches as she walks through the hall carrying a vase full of flowers, then falls over and shatters it. Followed by a frog that surprises her and jumps out of the flowers she was admiring, and lastly her practicing ballet and swinging her bag too hard- causing its contents to fly out. He deems that someone as clumsy as her isn't worthy of being with Minami and feels light-headed again, unsure of what to do until his security men offer to try separating her from Minami. He gives it thought and realizes this could be a good idea. Later that day, Haruka is watering the flowers when Kimimaro shows up to pay her a visit. She asks if everything is okay and he claims it is, then goes on to warn her to be careful with the flowers. He recalls how they met years ago at a fancy party, and their friendship grew each year when they saw each other. The when they were old enough they enrolled in Noble Academy, and he was so happy. Haruka enjoys hearing this story- until he goes on to say that now he's seen mistakes in her once flawlessly royal and classy appearance. She claims Minami is still amazing, but he says that she was better before; practically the epitome of what every woman should be. He goes on to say that everyone has a place they belong, but someone like Haruka doesn't belong here. He asks that she stays away from Minami, unaware of her walking down a nearby pathway and overhearing them. She quickly hides to avoid being detected as Haruka asks why he would want this. He claims it's for her sake because someone like Haruka doesn't fit her. He then takes off, leaving her in shocked silence. Further up the path, Minami cuts him off and asks why he would say that. She demands that he talks to her directly if there is something wrong- and after he claims that she doesn't need an "entourage" like Haruka around, she angrily tells him off for not even considering her feelings. She is her dear friend, and she will not appreciate him speaking to her like this. Minami storms off and he becomes light-headed again, going on to ask his security to leave him alone for a while. Close appears with Stop and Freeze. He tells them to get to work and takes off while Kimimaro lingers nearby, wondering if he was being selfish. He recalls Minami's words throughout the day while trying to sort out his feelings, but once Stop and Freeze show up, they lock his dream of marrying Minami and summon a tuxedo Zetsuborg. From where he resides, Close takes notice of this. Meanwhile Haruka sadly walks back to the school as Aroma and Pafu wonder what happened. Still shaken, Haruka doesn't answer until they overhear the Zetsuborg. They rush to the location of it and join with Minami, Kirara, and Towa before noticing Kimimaro was the victim. The girls waste no time transforming into Cure Flora, Cure Mermaid, Cure Twinkle, and Cure Scarlet. Flora rushes at the Zetsuborg before they are able to think up a plan, but it catches her off-guard and like a gentleman steps aside, only to swing at her and send her crashing into the ground. Mermaid attempts to get her to listen but the Zetsuborg hits her wih its large rose, then uses its vine to hit the group. Minami is able to determine why Flora is being so careless and reveals to having heard what happened, and Flora apologizes on her behalf for not being fit to stand by her side yet. She knows she has to work harder. When Kirara wonders what the hold up with them is, Scarlet uses Scarlet Illusion to protect them from the Zetsuborg and allow the girls time to talk. She asks if they are okay, and Flora apologizes again. Mermaid then uses her ice key, saying that whether or not she's fit to stand by someone isn't up to another person to decide. She uses Frozen Ripple to destroy the vines covering them and the rose the Zetsuborg was wielding as Freeze and Stop watch from nearby. Before the fight resumes, Mermaid assures Flora that as her friend she wants to stand by her side. She sends the Zetsuborg flying back, and with some words from Twinkle and Scarlet, Flora realizes they have a point and happily returns to normal. As Mermaid fights the Zetsuborg, Flora uses Rose Tourbillon to send it back and she rejoins her. Together they use Bubble Ripple and Lys Tourbillon to attack the Zetsuborg and send it flying into the ocean. As they stand together, Mermaid remarks that Kimimaro is right in that she has changed; but she likes who she is now, and it's thanks to her. She asks that she not listen to what others think and that she continues to be her good friend. Flora eagerly agrees as the Zetsuborg rushes out of the water, but it is quickly stopped by Twinkle. She tells it off for interrupting them and they ask the girls if they are finished sorting things out. They agree, and after Aroma and Pafu transform to summon the Palace, the girls insert their Mode Elegant keys. They purify the Zetsuborg with Pretty Cure Eclat Espoir and Mermaid unlocks Kimimaro's dream as Stop and Freeze take off. Mermaid happily observes her friend, glad he is okay now and the girls worriedly recall what they heard their classmate say earlier. They ask Mermaid if she really plans to wed him; but she insists that it was only his idea. As Flora expresses relief, Aroma curiously wonder why that is. As Kimimaro prepares to leave, he apologizes for being so rude the prior day. He thought about what Minami said and realized how ignorant he was. Minami has changed, but he realizes now that it was a good thing, and she is still the same friend he deeply loves. He promises to return once he has grown into the gentleman worthy of standing by her, causing Haruka and Minami to exchange a laugh. Major Events *Kimimaro makes his first appearance. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle *Akagi Towa / Cure Scarlet Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Stop & Freeze *Zetsuborg Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Ijuin Kimimaro *Ichijo Ranko *Nishimine Ayaka *Azuma Seira *Imagawa Shuu *Koshiba Naoto *Kaido Wataru (flashback) Trivia * The opening was changed with Close taking Lock's place and Stop & Freeze being revealed. Also, the Cures are seen fighting the new Close as well as Stop & Freeze now, as well as a powered up Shut being seen behind Cure Scarlet. * Cure Mermaid is the featured soloist in the ending. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure